No me mires así
by nala guerrero
Summary: No se puede tener todo en esta vida y cuanto antes se asuma, mejor. Esta es la extraña filosofía de Katniss. Centrada en su trabajo, medio enamorada de su compañero y evitando a toda costa ser arrastrada a la locura por su amiga. Sabe que nunca habrá una fila de hombres esperando a su puerta. Por eso ha decidido ser practica y olvidarse de los hombres... pero no va a ser posible.
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece, la historia es de Noe Casado y los personajes de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me limito a ser una intermediaria que con buena voluntad y sin querer hacer mal alguno, desea que otros disfruten con lo que ella ha disfrutado._ _Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí la primera vez que la leí._ _¡Disfrutad con la lectura!_ _No me mires así_ .Capítulo Uno.

-¡Joder! Para quieta, Katniss.

-No puedo Gale, me está ardiendo la pierna.

-Pues inténtalo, la ambulancia está al llegar.

-¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes ahora por mí. Haz el favor de no moverte. ¿Katniss?

-Déjenos –intervino un sanitario.

-Creo que ha perdido el conocimiento -dijo Gale con voz indecisa. Los dos paramédicos inmovilizaron el cuerpo de Katniss en la camilla. Antes de conducirla a la ambulancia comprobaron que, aunque débil, seguía teniendo pulso.

Gale contemplaba la escena, de pie, viendo como el médico de urgencias y su ayudante realizaban los primeros auxilios con el fin de estabilizar a Katniss.

La explosión les había pillado por sorpresa. No estaban preparados para eso. ¡Joder! Se supone que sólo era una misión de seguimiento. No una batalla campal.

En un breve lapso de tiempo se había desatado el infierno. Ambos, permanecían ocultos en el segundo piso del edificio observando como Cornelius Snow, conocido traficante, manejaba sus asuntos.

No tenían que intervenir, únicamente comprobar la rutina de las entregas.

El departamento sabía perfectamente cómo, dónde y cuándo se realizaban esas entregas, pero seguía permitiéndolo con el único fin de que Snow se confiara, aumentara el volumen y así cazarle bien, sin posibilidad de alegar consumo propio u otra serie de tonterías para que un buen abogado le librase.

La operación de seguimiento y vigilancia les había costado ya a otro agente, siendo descubierto mientras transmitía información, por lo que Haymitch, el supervisor de Katniss y Gale, había decidido realizar toda la operación desde fuera.

Llevaban más de seis meses recogiendo información, largas horas de aburridas comprobaciones hasta encontrar el lugar exacto, un edifico de reciente construcción, aun medio vacío, aparentemente de oficinas, donde habían alquilado una de ellas, desde el segundo piso los dos agentes podían observar con cierta tranquilidad todos los movimientos que se realizaban en la planta baja a través del patio central del edificio.

Nadie sabía que Katniss y él se habían instalado como una pareja de aburridos contables que iniciaban su andadura profesional. Incluso habían colocado el membrete el portal del edificio, y otros agentes les visitaban con documentos para simular la actividad. El plan era perfecto.

Pero mientras se cerraban las puertas de la ambulancia, con Katniss dentro, aun inconsciente no podía menos que maldecir, acordarse de la madre de unos cuantos.

-Debe usted acompañarnos, esos rasguños no tienen buen aspecto -le dijo el médico antes de subirse a la ambulancia.

-¿Ella…?

-Mire, de momento no se preocupe, la hemos estabilizado, nos la llevamos al hospital, usted debería venir también.

-Estoy bien -contestó Gale resignado.

Si accedía ir al hospital era más bien para seguir a su compañera, no por sus propias heridas.

A Gale le importaban una mierda sus rasguños, apenas unos arañazos en el brazo y en la cara, nada comparado con lo ocurrido a Katniss. De todas formas quería acompañarla, de momento era el único que estaba allí, hasta que llegase Haymitch y su aluvión de preguntas.

Eso sí era verdaderamente odioso, ¿Cómo iba a explicarlo? Se suponía que estaban protegidos, que la misión no entrañaba riesgos, el aburrimiento y el sopor no podían ser considerados como tales. Ahora lo que realmente importaba era su compañera.

Al llegar al hospital empezaron a dolerle los oídos con la cantidad de personas a su alrededor, mientras conducían a Katniss, aun inconsciente, a una de las salas de urgencias.

Aunque protestando siguió a una enfermera que se empeñó en curarle sus malditos rasguños. Como él ya sabía no eran importantes pero no iba a discutir, permitió que le lavaran y desinfectaran las heridas, cuanto antes estuviera libre mejor.

Cuando por fin salió de la sala de curas se encontró frente a frente con su superior.

-Explícamelo todo -intervino Haymitch, evidentemente de muy mal humor y sin saludar previamente.

-¿Quieres la versión para todos los públicos o la de para mayores de dieciocho años?-preguntó sarcástico.

-Quiero saber qué coño ha pasado con vosotros dos.

-Bien -dijo con aire cansado- Hubo una explosión, nos pilló desprevenidos y una de las paredes hizo ¡pum!

-No es algo para tomárselo a broma, ¡Joder, Gale!

-No me ha hecho ninguna gracia, pero en estos momentos lo único que quiero saber es como está Katniss. Ni siquiera has preguntado por ella -le dijo en claro tono de reproche.

-Mientras a ti te ponían las tiritas de chico malo he hablado con las enfermeras, únicamente me han dicho que debemos esperar, están con ella en el quirófano. Así que tenemos tiempo.

-¿Es lo único que te preocupa? ¿Los detalles?

-¿Dónde vas? -preguntó Haymitch al ver que Gale le daba la espalda.

-Ahora necesito estar a solas con mi compañera -hizo una pausa- La señorita cafeína.

Gale se refugió en la cafetería del hospital, ahora notaba algo de dolor en el brazo derecho, quizás no había salido tan indemne como había creído, claro que sabía por experiencia que las molestias no se aprecian en caliente.

Llamó a la mejor amiga de Katniss por teléfono. Madge Undersee, una relaciones públicas, con la que había intentado ligar en el pasado, pero que le había dado calabazas, ahora se toleraban, medianamente bien, por Katniss. Bueno lo cierto es que seguía intentándolo periódicamente.

Madge apareció en menos de media hora, espectacular como siempre, no paró quieta hasta que todos la pusieron al corriente de los hechos: había que esperar.

Prefirió sentarse junto a él, en la cafetería, pues de todos los allí presentes era el único que conocía lo suficientes como para hablar.

Pero lo cierto es que no había mucho de qué hablar, Haymitch permaneció una hora más o menos en el hospital pero se excusó para atender otras obligaciones.

-Mantenedme informado -dijo.

Madge no sabía cómo sentarse, Katniss llevaba más de dos horas en el quirófano y nadie decía nada. Aunque siguió dando la lata a las enfermeras y el personal de recepción tuvo que admitir la triste realidad, tenían que esperar.

Hábilmente, bajo la atenta mirada de Gale, sacó su móvil y canceló varios de sus compromisos, él se lo agradeció en silencio. Eran los dos únicos allí presentes esperando noticias de Katniss. Lo cual, bien mirado, parecía triste.

Los padres de Katniss vivían fuera de la ciudad, pero lo curioso es que nadie, ni tan siquiera él, había pensado llamarles. Madge tampoco lo hacía. Curioso.

Gale sabía perfectamente la extraña relación de Katniss con sus padres, tantas horas en compañía, arrancaban algunas confidencias, pero poco más. El tema de los padres de ella era tabú.

Sabía que vivían en Manchester, su padre trabajaba en una mina y su madre era ama de casa. Tenía una hermana, más joven, que por lo poco que él había deducido era un bala perdida.

Bueno, ninguna familia es perfecta, bien lo sabía él, de padres divorciados, y con su propio fracaso matrimonial a cuestas. ¡Joder! Iba a cumplir dentro de nada los cuarenta y sólo le faltaba vivir de nuevo con su madre.

Déjalo, se dijo.

Ahora resultaba grotesco lamentarse de sus propios errores cuando su compañera de fatigas estaba en un quirófano.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Madge.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? -Gale la miró, evidentemente el cansancio iba haciendo mella en su rostro.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te estás haciendo el chico duro, pero la verdad es que creo que deberías preocuparte un poco más por ti mismo.

-¿A qué viene ahora ese repentino interés por mi persona? -preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Simple y llanamente porque cuando Katniss despierte no quiero que se asuste al verte con esa pinta. Mi interés acaba ahí mismo. Chico malo.

Joder, Madge no bajaba nunca la guardia. Gale se hubiera echado a reír si no fuera por lo inadecuado de la situación y lo deprimente que resulta la sala de espera de un hospital.

Aceptó el consejo de Madge.

-¿Qué sugieres? -preguntó.

Madge era una experta en organizar situaciones peliagudas, en mantener la cabeza fría y sobretodo en abofetearle verbalmente, pero ya puestos ahora era su única compañía y no tenía precisamente la mente muy lúcida.

-Si no estás herido, lo cual hasta que hable con el médico que te atendió no pasaré por alto, te recomiendo encarecidamente que: uno vayas a tu… bueno a ese sitio que llamas apartamento y te des una buena ducha; dos, que te cambies de ropa si tienes algo decente que ponerte -dijo en tono bajito- Y regreses antes de una hora ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-En el fondo creo que te gusto -contestó irónico.

-No lo niego, el problema es ese, en el fondo, no sale a la superficie.

Gale se levantó de la súper incómoda silla de plástico para hacer exactamente lo que Madge le había indicado, vamos, como un autómata programado. Bueno, siendo justos, si lo hacía es porque estaba de acuerdo con ella. Otra cosa muy distinta es que lo admitiera en voz alta.

Madge se recostó en la silla de la sala de espera, algo cansada de estar ahí sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, veía pasar a médicos, enfermeras, celadores, bueno vio desfilar a todo el personal del hospital pero nadie se acercaba preguntando por los familiares de Katniss Everdeen.

Inquieta por naturaleza y decidida a no pasar más tiempo sentada, o medio tumbada, o de cualquier manera en la sala de espera se levantó encaminándose al mostrador de enfermería.

-¿Podría informarme sobre el estado de Katniss Everdeen?

-Aún no se sabe nada -respondió la enfermera de guardia sin tan siquiera mirar en el ordenador.

-¿Podría consultarlo con alguien?

-No.

-Disculpe, llevo aquí… -señaló la sala de espera- Más tiempo del que puedo precisar esperando noticias, supongo que algo se debe saber ¿No?

-No, hasta que el doctor Mellark no salga del quirófano.

-Genial.

Enfadada hasta el tope se volvió a la sala de espera, pasando antes por la máquina de café para por lo menos entretenerse con algo, cuando estaba a punto de coger el vaso de plástico alguien la asustó.

-Muy gracioso.

-Te la debía, bueno ¿Me das tu aprobación?

-Mira Gale, no soy tu madre, así que no necesitas mi aprobación. Ahora bien, por lo menos estás presentable.

-Gracias, mamá -se apartó esquivando una colleja- Ahora en serio, ¿sabemos algo? -preguntó sin rastro de cinismo.

-Inténtalo tú con la sargento-enfermera, utiliza tu encanto de chico malo, a mí me a mandado a la mierda, con educación, pero a la mierda.

-Vale, utilizaré mi… ¿Cómo hasta dicho…? ¿Encanto de chico malo? -Madge no respondió- No sabía que lo tenía, pero ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Funcionaría contigo?

-Déjate de tonterías y concéntrate en la enfermera, quizás consigas algo más que información.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi vida social, mamá. -contestó escabulléndose antes de ganarse una buena colleja.

Sabía perfectamente que él no es que no tuviera encanto es que no lo necesitaba, por experiencia era más efectiva su acreditación para acceder a todos los lugares o para simplemente solicitar información. Además en caso de aparcar a un lado sus posibles, en teoría, encantos de cuasi cuarentón, y chico malo, (opinión de Madge) lo haría con alguien digamos…, más adecuado. Madge llevaba razón, no era una enfermera era la típica guardiana de un campo de concentración.

-Hola, soy Gale Hawthorne, compañero de la señorita Everdeen, necesito información… -le mostró su acreditación- Sobre su estado, llevamos aquí demasiado tiempo sin saber nada.

Aunque se esforzó, de verdad que lo intentó, por hablar en un tono suave, amistoso, formuló la pregunta con su tono habitual de investigador.

-El doctor Mellark aún sigue atendiéndola, no obstante, creo haber visto a la enfermera que le acompaña en la operación salir hace unos instantes, veré si puedo localizarla.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, señorita…

-Henderson.

-Gracias, de nuevo.

Le dedicó la sonrisa más falsa y más forzada de toda su vida. Y eso que a lo largo de su carrera como investigador había pasado por muchas situaciones incómodas. Encanto de chico malo ¡Ja!

-Tenemos que esperar.

-Ya veo lo bueno que eres sacando información -contestó Madge de forma amarga, se había tumbado de mala manera ocupando tres asientos- Supongo que las sargentos-enfermeras no se te dan bien.

-La enfermera que ayuda al doctor ya ha salido del quirófano, enseguida sabremos algo -contestó pasando por alto su comentario hiriente.

Gale siempre recibía los ataques verbales de Madge, más o menos, de forma neutra, cada uno conocía perfectamente de que pie cojeaba el otro, pero esta noche estaba especialmente nerviosa y eso hacía que sus comentarios fueran más mordaces, no iba a culparla por ello. Desde que comenzó a trabajar con Katniss y conoció a Madge, sabía que ambas estaban unidas íntimamente, incluso pensó en que esa relación no era sólo de amistad, al fin y al cabo eran dos mujeres solteras, mayores de edad y si querían ser amantes, pues adelante, una pena, la verdad, porque Madge estaba requetebién, una gran pérdida para el sexo masculino, pero que se le iba a hacer.

Afortunadamente para el sexo masculino en general, pero no para él en particular, a Madge le gustaban los hombres. Recordó aquella vez en que había quedado con Katniss a primera hora de la mañana para atender un caso y fue a buscarla, entró como siempre, con la confianza que tenían ambos, (hacía unos meses habían intercambiado las llaves de sus respectivos apartamentos por si surgía una emergencia) y al entrar en el salón encontró a Madge con un maromo (producto de intensivas horas de gimnasio y sobredosis de anabolizantes) enredados en el salón del apartamento de Katniss. Ni siquiera se fijaron en él, Katniss le hizo una señal desde el pasillo, se disculpó por no haberle avisado antes.

Gale no se quedó con las ganas de preguntar, en esa época estaba coladito por Madge (en la actualidad también, aunque ya lo estaba superando, más o menos) y aprovechaba cualquier excusa del trabajo para presentarse cuando ambas amigas habían quedado.

No sabía si Katniss se hacía la tonta, o se divertía con la situación, pero siempre le informaba con antelación suficiente de dónde iban a reunirse para que él pudiera actuar en consecuencia.

Katniss le hizo un resumen de porqué míster músculos aceitosos y Madge estaban en su salón, sobre su sofá, practicando algo parecido al sexo, ya que según opinión de Gale incluso a él que le gustaban las sensaciones fuertes aquello le pareció excesivo. ¡Madre de Dios!

Mientras su cabeza daba vueltas a estas cosas miró de reojo a Madge, allí tumbada de mala manera, eso sí, impecablemente vestida, estaba muy buena, ¡Joder si lo estaba! ya no le tiraba los tejos, ¿Para qué? Aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de pillarla algún día con la guardia baja y aprovecharse de ella. Katniss incluso un día le dio su bendición cuando salió el tema, "hazlo, si después eres capaz de enfrentarte a ella" le había dicho. Bueno ¿Y qué hombre no se enfrentaría a lo peor por tener una oportunidad con Madge Undersee? Claro, que por lo visto eran todos menos él, Katniss no se callaba las andanzas de Madge en lo que a aventuras sexuales se refería.

¿Soy un pervertido? Joder, estoy pensando en llevarme a la cama a la mejor amiga de mi compañera, estando está en un quirófano luchando por su vida. Vale cuando esto acabe, no sólo la llevaré a la cama, pensaré en el montón de perversidades sexuales que puedo practicar con Madge, siempre y cuando ella acepte, y si no es así siempre tendré tiempo e imaginación para perseguirla y perfeccionar en mi mente todas esas perversiones. ¡Basta!

-¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? Deberías verte la cara.

-Lo… lo siento, es que estoy demasiado exc… nervioso.

-Te entiendo -Madge se incorporó con esa gracia tan suya- Creo que tu informadora nos ha fallado.

Madge se acercó a Gale para cogerse de la mano, _gran error_ pensó él, pero ella no podía ni imaginar lo que estaba pensando hacía un minuto, estaba claro que la chica sólo buscaba apoyo al mismo tiempo que lo ofrecía. Aparcó por un momento todas las fantasías sexuales para mostrarse únicamente como un buen amigo.

-Buenas noches, soy el doctor Mellark.

Madge se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, Gale también se incorporó pero aparentemente más tranquilo.

-Acabo de salir del quirófano -continuó el doctor- La señorita Everdeen está siendo trasladada a cuidados intensivos, las próximas veinticuatro horas son decisivas.

-Exactamente que le ocurre, perdone doctor… -Madge no le había entendido y ni mucho menos se había quedado con su nombre.

-Mellark, Peeta Mellark -miró a Gale que mostraba signos en su cara de haber estado en el accidente- Verá, su pierna derecha está bastante dañada, pero aunque le costará recuperar la movilidad completa eso es lo que menos me preocupa.

-¿Y eso no le parece importante? -chilló Madge.

-¡Tranquilízate! -intervino Gale- deja que acabe.

-Gracias. Lo más preocupante es el coágulo que se le ha formado en el cerebro, eso es potencialmente peligroso -se pellizcó el puente de la nariz- Esperemos que con la medicación el propio cuerpo vaya reabsorbiendo el coágulo y así puede recuperar la consciencia.

-¿Está en coma? -preguntaron Gale y Madge a la vez.

-Sí, me temo que sí, está sedada para que no sufra ningún dolor y pueda descansar, así los medicamentos surtirán mejor efecto, de todas formas, como ya les he dicho, no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar al menos veinticuatro horas para ver la evolución y saber con más precisión como pueden desarrollarse la situación.

-Esperar, esperar… Siempre dicen eso ¡Qué originales! -explotó Madge.

-Perdone doctor Mellark -intervino Gale mirando a Madge para que mantuviera la boca cerrada

-¿Podemos verla?

-¿Usted ha sido atendido adecuadamente? Veo que también salió herido de la explosión.

-Sí, no se preocupe por eso. Ahora me gustaría… -Madge le tiró del brazo- nos gustaría verla.

-Esperen un instante por favor.

-¿No cree, Doctor Mellark, que ya hemos esperado bastante por hoy? -preguntó Madge haciendo hincapié en el nombre del médico que antes había olvidado.

-Madge… -advirtió Gale- Disculpe, esperaremos aquí sus noticias -le tendió la mano- Gracias por todo.

-Sí, gracias -recalcó Madge al ver como el médico se alejaba.

-¿Esas son tus habilidades sociales? ¿Así trabaja una relaciones públicas? ¡Joder estoy impresionado!

-Vete a la mierda, Gale, llevo aquí Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, apenas nos dedican unos minutos y esperas que me quede calladita, pues me niego -dijo mirándole fijamente.

Mierda, está divina, así con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, apretándose las tetas, ya de por sí llamativas. ¡Frena!

-Mira, si sigues con esa actitud tan despótica lo único que vamos a conseguir es que nos den una patada en el culo y nos nieguen la visita, por si no te habías dado cuenta ninguno de los dos somos familiares directos de Katniss, así que no me jodas y compórtate, no tengo ganas de enseñar mi acreditación policial para pasar a verla y en el caso de tener que hacerlo no te incluiría a ti como acompañante. ¿Entendido?

-Uuuh, impresionas cuando hablas así, chico malo -Madge entendió perfectamente el razonamiento de Gale- Vale, vale, no más pullas por hoy, seré un ejemplo de cordialidad y amabilidad. Pero mañana ya veremos -masculló entre dientes.

-Síganme, por favor -les interrumpió el doctor Mellark.

-Gracias doctor, esto… Peeta -contestó Madge con una angelical sonrisa que derretía al más pintado, Gale se abstuvo de reír; cuando quería, Madge era única y por eso la deseaba, entre otras cosas.

**Si, es cierto, he regresado al mundo de la adaptación. (Por llamarlo de algún modo). Ya probé suerte antes, y la verdad es que me quedó un regustillo muy bueno y me prometí a mi misma que si encontraba otra historia que me cautivase de igual manera la adaptaría a alguno de mis personajes favoritos para que todos pudiesen disfrutar con ella. ¡Y aquí estoy de nuevo!**

**Lo verdad es que esta vez me ha costado bastante decidirme, porque no sabia si hacerlo o no. ¿Y si queda muy cutre? ¿Y si la historia no encaja con lo que todos tenemos idealizado en esos personajes? ¿Y si meto la pata?... uff lo pensé mucho, mucho pero que mucho y al final dije: ¡Que mierda, hay que agarrar al toro por los cuernos!**

**Y... ¡Tachan! Este es el resultado.**

**Bueno, bueno, ahora toca lo difícil: ¿Qué tal las primeras impresiones? Os gusta. **

**Ya se que aun es pronto para que podáis decidir si es un bodrio o un milagro divino pero, yo personalmente no me enganche hasta el segundo capitulo, y en el tercero perdí la cabeza jaja. Solo espero que os convenza este capítulo y queráis seguir leyendo para que os pase como me sucedió a mí.**

**Esta escritora en particular me gusta bastante, ya he leído alguno de sus libros y son bastante entretenidos y muy divertidos. Siempre tienen ese toque de humor y drama que hace que la historia no sea la típica romanticona o la subidita de tono irreal y perfecta. Tiene un toque de humor que te hace pensar que quizás con un poquitín de suerte a ti te puede pasar. Jeje. Además me encanta como describe a sus protagonistas. Nunca recae en los mismos rasgos, cada uno es diferente. Y me encanta.**

**Personalmente os la recomiendo.**

**Ahora si, sin mas dilación, me despido. Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Paz y Amor!**


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece, la historia es de Noe Casado y los personajes de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me limito a ser una intermediaria que con buena voluntad y sin querer hacer mal alguno, desea que otros disfruten con lo que ella ha disfrutado._ _Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí la primera vez que la leí._ _¡Disfrutad con la lectura!_ _No me mires así_ .Capítulo Dos.

-Quiero la verdad y la quiero ya. Madge, estoy horrible ¿No?

-Cariño, llevas dos semanas en el hospital, esto no es un salón de belleza ni un balneario con tratamientos de belleza, no te preocupes ahora por tu aspecto, preocúpate por tu salud.

-¿Y me lo dice la que cuando se torció un tobillo y guardó ¡DOS DÍAS! de reposo me dio por el saco unas cuantas veces para que la ayudara?

-No seas rencorosa, Katniss, eso fue distinto -dijo Madge como si no se acordara de aquel episodio- Además, no te preocupes, estás bien.

-Mientes muy mal -continuó Katniss enfurruñada.

-Vale, mañana traeré mi _kit_ completo de _señorita Pepis_ para arreglarte, pero ahora relájate.

-No puedo, de verdad que no puedo ¡Joder! Me aburro terriblemente, cada dos o tres horas viene el médico con alguna enfermera a controlarme, la comida es bueno… no es comida… ¡QUIERO IRME A MI CASA!

-No te quejes, tienes un médico que está buenísimo, yo no protestaría en tu lugar.

-¿Crees que puedo pensar en eso estando aquí como un vegetal?

-Algo es algo ¿No? Peeta es un gran incentivo ¿No crees?

-¡¿Peeta?!

-El doctor Mellark.

-¿Y esas confianzas Madge? -la interpelada miró a otro lado inocentemente- No me digas que tú y el doctor Mellark habéis…

-¡Qué más quisiera yo! -Suspiró Madge- Pero no ha habido manera.

-Eso no es posible -contestó la enferma riéndose- A ti no se te escapan así como así.

-Bueno, pues éste parece que sí -se encogió de hombros- quizás estoy perdiendo facultades.

-No seas ridícula.

-O quizás… se haya fijado en otra.

-O quizás sea gay.

-Tú sí que estás siendo ridícula, y sobre todo obtusa, se ha fijado en ti.

-¡Oooh claro! Con mi dulce aspecto, mi suave y sedoso cabello, mi vestido que acentúa mi voluptuoso cuerpo, mi maquillaje perfecto, ¡Claro cómo no!

Madge puso los ojos en blanco, Katniss era lista pero a veces se comportaba como una gilipollas, siempre que se tratara de hombres, claro. Madge sabía que había estado bastante interesada en su compañero, pero éste siempre la había tratado como un hermano mayor, como un compañero de trabajo, Katniss se enfadaba porque Gale apenas la veía como a una mujer, pero él jamás mostró ningún interés en ella, al principio le dolió, sobretodo sabiendo como perseguía a Madge, pero se fue acostumbrando y aunque nunca le confesó cuales eran sus sentimientos reales siempre confiaba en él para hablarle de sus escasas relaciones con el sexo masculino, venía bien contar con la opinión de uno de sus representantes más favorecidos, porque la opinión de Madge nunca era objetiva.

-A veces creo que tú eres de otro planeta. Y no hace falta que seas tan boba; vale no estás en tu mejor momento, pero ahora no me vas a convencer tratando de hacer tragar la historia de que te preocupas por tu aspecto físico. ¡Si siempre tengo que arrastrarte a la peluquería!

-Exageras.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hiciste una limpieza facial?

-Hummm…

-¿Cuándo hace que no renuevas tu vestuario?

-Hummm…

-Así que no me jodas, Katniss. Vale no estás precisamente para un concurso de belleza, pero tampoco hay que exagerar; además créeme si te digo que tu doctor Mellark se ha fijado en ti, dejando claro que no sólo como paciente, que conste, es que se ha fijado en ti.

-Sí, claro, con este modelito -agarró su fino camisón de hospital- Estoy arrebatadora -bufó.

-No seas cría, me he fijado en cómo te mira, ha estado demasiado pendiente de ti.

-Es su trabajo.

-¿Visitarte más de seis veces al día?

-Estaba grave ¿No?

-Sí, como el resto de los enfermos de esta planta, a los que dedicaba una visita diaria.

Katniss la miró con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué demonios pretendía ahora Madge? Siempre igual, vale, su vida social era escasa (las personas con las que se relacionaba por trabajo no cuentan como vida social) y su vida sexual… bueno, realmente no necesitaba ser tan dura consigo misma.

Madge era aficionada, por decirlo de forma suave y no utilizar términos como metomentodo, a buscarle parejas. Sencillamente deprimente, no es que algunos de los especímenes masculinos no fueran interesantes pero era verdaderamente desilusionante pensar que salían con la amiga menos agraciada para conseguir puntos y lograra acostarse con la amiga irresistible.

Y ahora esto… vale, para ser sincera se había fijado en el doctor Mellark, pero tampoco le había dado mayor importancia, claro que tampoco estaría pensado en él, ahora, en ese momento, y de esa forma si la metomentodo de Madge no hubiera comentado nada.

De acuerdo, el doctor en cuestión era amable, pero se supone que así debía ser un buen profesional de la medicina.

Era atractivo, bueno ese no es un requisito fundamental para ser un buen médico, pero si es agradable para los pacientes, especialmente para las pacientes femeninas que te visite un médico que no sea difícil de mirar, mejor.

-Vamos a dejarlo ¿Quieres? Ahora estoy demasiado inquieta para dedicarme a pensar en tonterías, además necesito…

-Necesitas un buen polvo con alguien como… ¿Tú médico? ¿Por ejemplo?

-¡Poooooor favoooooor! , necesito nicotina tengo un mono de no te menees, Gale ha estado esta mañana y el muy cabrón se ha negado a traerme cigarrillos ¿Tú podrías…?

-¡Qué triste! Preferir la nicotina al sexo.

-Pues sí, pero es la pura verdad. Elijo nicotina, seguro que no me decepciona.

-Katniss, estamos en un hospital.

-¿Desde cuándo sigues las reglas? -contratacó Katniss.

-¿Y si te pillan?

-Por la noche no viene nadie.

-¿Segura? A lo mejor tu querido doctor vigila tus sueños.

-No -contestó categóricamente- Después de la cena -hizo un gesto de asco- nos dejan descansar hasta primera hora de la mañana, que viene la enfermera a tomarnos la temperatura y a colocarme el primer antibiótico. Además seré cuidadosa, nadie tiene por qué saberlo… Madge… sé buena amiga…

-No sé cómo me dejo convencer, toma -abrió su bolso y sacó su pitillera- ¡Joder! Me siento como cuando estaba en el instituto.

-Gracias te debo una, no, miento, te debo la vida.

-Ya te lo recordaré en otro momento, pero ten cuidado ¿vale? Escóndelo bien y por lo que más quieras, no digas nada, si te pillan…

-No lo harán, soy policía, ¿Recuerdas? Sé muy bien como ocultar las cosas -interrumpió Katniss con aire de superioridad.

-… Si te pillan no me delates. Por favor.

-No seas melodramática -dijo Katniss riéndose de la actuación de Madge.

-Siento interrumpirlas pero es la hora de…

Katniss guardó la pitillera lo más rápido que pudo y Madge la cubrió colocándose frente al doctor.

-No pasa nada, Peeta -dijo amablemente Madge- Es tu trabajo, haz lo que tengas que hacer -Katniss puso los ojos en blanco, ante el coqueteo descarado de su amiga- Además, Katniss colaborará en todo lo que digas ¿No es cierto?

-Lo intentaré -refunfuñó la enferma.

_¿Desde cuándo trataba al médico con esa confianza? Seguramente han pasado más cosas mientras estaba en coma de las que me han contado_. Pensó Katniss. _Ya lo averiguaré más tarde._

Peeta miró a ambas mujeres, no se sentía muy seguro sobre todo con la "amiga" rubia de la enferma, no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que coqueteaba con él, no es que le disgustase pero si era cierto, que aun no siendo la primera vez que le ocurría, sí le resultaba incómodo pues esta mujer iba a por él con toda su artillería.

Al principio pensó que, lógicamente, como amiga íntima de Katniss, se preocupaba por ella y quizás intentaba ser más que razonablemente amable con el médico que atendía a su amiga, pero, la verdad, le resultaba un poco cargante. No era tan tonto como para pasar por alto el cuerpazo de esa mujer y sin duda las incontables horas de placer que puede proporcionar a un hombre, pero luego qué, un buen polvo y adiós, eso era todo, además una mujer como aquella resultaba demasiado pesada para su gusto, nadie puede estar tan perfectamente arreglado veinticuatro horas al día. No era cuestión de desperdiciar un bombón así, y estaba claro que esa mujer no tenía pelos en la lengua y no ocultaba sus intenciones, no le asustaba por eso, quizás lo que más le molestaba es que siguiera intentándolo cuando desde un principio había dicho que no, eso sí, no de forma directa sino más bien evitando sus provocaciones y haciéndose el sueco.

Claro que en la vida de un hombre a punto de cumplir los treinta y cuatro años, sin una pareja estable y sin ninguna relación sexual desde hacía por lo menos dos meses, todo era cuestión de perspectiva.

¿Estoy trabajando o qué?. Se dijo al cabo de un instante al ver cómo le miraban la señorita atrevida y la enferma, debía parecer un estúpido, allí callado, mirando el historial pero sin leerlo.

-Bueno, por lo que aquí veo, señorita Everdeen, los últimos anal…

-Llámala Katniss, por favor Peeta, señorita Everdeen suena tan formal e impersonal -interrumpió Madge, dejando perplejos a médico y paciente.

-¡Madge! -Protestó Katniss, mirando a su amiga, pero ésta la devolvió una inocente sonrisa.

-Es lo lógico ¿No? -se defendió Madge- ¿No os parece?

Se hizo un profundo silencio, Katniss miró fijamente al médico quedándose muda al ver como éste la miraba fijamente a ella ¿Estaría Madge en lo cierto? ¡Jodeeer!

-Sí… bueno… me parece bien, llámame Katniss, es mi nombre ¿No? -dijo Katniss, algo dubitativa, interrumpiendo el silencio y el contacto visual.

-Está bien, como quieras, Katniss -Peeta se sintió como un adolescente cachondo al escuchar su propia voz pronunciar el nombre de ella en voz alta.

-Los resultados Peeta -Madge echó un cubo de agua helada a ambos.

-Sí, como iba diciendo los últimos análisis muestran que el coágulo que nos preocupaba se está disolviendo sin dejar secuelas.

-¡GENIAL! ¿Cuándo me dan el alta?

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Peeta.

-El alta -repitió Katniss sentándose en la cama y dibujando en su cara la sonrisa más genuina que Peeta había visto- Supongo que hoy mismo puedo marcharme. Gracias por todo doctor.

-No he hablado de ningún alta -no sabía bien cómo reaccionar a esa sonrisa.

-Bueno… si todo marcha bien, supongo que con unos días de reposo en casa yo…

-¿Estás loca? -Peeta no pudo aguantarse ese comentario.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el doctor -Madge estaba encantada con la escena, su presentimiento era real, ambos se miraban de una forma especial. Aunque Katniss fuese tan burra como para no verlo.

-Has estado en coma al durante tres días, no es tan sencillo, además tienes una pierna… -preciosa pensó- dañada –dijo- Y deberás comenzar con la rehabilitación.

-¡YO QUIERO IRME A MI CASA! -Protestó Katniss sentada en la cama y cruzando los brazos como una mocosa.

Preciosa, definitivamente preciosa, pensó Peeta.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para rabietas infantiles, no soy pediatra -ambas mujeres le miraron, Madge divertida, Katniss aún más indignada- Debes entender que lo que te ha ocurrido es lo suficientemente serio como para que te comportes.

-De eso ya me había dado cuenta -intervino Katniss manteniendo su enfado, pues vaya con el doctor.

-En cuanto considere apropiado darte el alta yo mismo me encargaré de traerlo en persona si es necesario pero…

-Eso la encantará -dijo Madge ganándose una mirada de ambos bastante elocuente- Nada, no he dicho nada.

-… pero hasta entonces seguirás el tratamiento y acudirás a rehabilitación.

-¿Y si me niego?

-Te obligaré -¿Estaba manteniendo una conversación médico-paciente?

-Inténtalo.

-Esto me encanta -Madge no se calló.

-Puedo atarte a la cama -se arrepintió en cuando lo dijo sobre todo al ver la cara de Madge.

-¿Lo prometes? -Katniss preguntó sin pensar.

Peeta sabía que no debería haber iniciado esa conversación, no al menos con dos mujeres delante que podían hacerle perder los papeles en un segundo, la una demasiado atrevida y la otra, aparentemente inofensiva, pero que al parecer tenía su genio y sabía provocarle.

¡Joder sí le había provocado!

Agradeció en silencio que la bata blanca sirviera de escudo para tapar su evidente erección, sólo pensar en tener Katniss atada a la cama, lo había dicho como forma de intimidar a una paciente revoltosa, pero pronto había adquirido un tinte evidentemente sexual. Vale, no volvería intentar intimidar a ningún paciente amenazándolo con atarle a la cama, no después de comprobar el efecto causado en su entrepierna.

Claro que, pensándolo bien, normalmente se mantenía a cierta distancia de sus enfermos, no se implicaba demasiado pero esta vez no sabía cómo explicarlo. Desde que la atendió en el quirófano de urgencias se había preocupado en exceso por ella. ¿Celo profesional?

Respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar, tenía que calmarse o de lo contrario…

-Mira, Katniss, sé que es duro estar ingresada en el hospital…

-¿Tú has estado alguna vez en esta situación?

-No, pero…

-Ya claro, ahora crees que utilizando ese tono pseudopaternal conmigo voy a tranquilizarme y ser la paciente del mes, no te jode, Doctor: cúrate a ti mismo.

-¡Katniss! No seas maleducada- Madge no salía de su asombro, conocía el mal carácter de Katniss pero se estaba pasando tres pueblos- debes comprender que es por tu bien y basta de ñoñerías.

-¿Ñoñerías? ¿Desde cuándo utilizas tú palabras tan cursis? -Esa era Katniss en todo su esplendor, la acidez de sus palabras al máximo.

Peeta observaba la discusión entre las dos mujeres, era evidente que se conocían muy bien, si bien visto desde fuera parecían decirse cosas demasiado fuertes lo cierto es que ambas parecían encajar perfectamente los ataques verbales de la otra. Extrañamente divertido decidió intervenir, llevaba demasiado tiempo en esa habitación y estaba descuidando a otros pacientes, bueno para ser sinceros desde el ingreso de Katniss se entretenía demasiado.

-Bueno vale ya -dijo suavemente, interrumpiendo a las dos mujeres- Creo que sois lo suficientemente adultas como para…

-¿Para qué? -Cortó Madge.

Peeta estaba empezando a enfadarse de veras con las interrupciones de esa mujer y sobre todo con los comentarios cargados de doble sentido.

-¿Puedes dejarnos a solas? -inquirió mirando a Madge seriamente.

-Huy, huy, me parece que has sido mala y el doctor te va a castigar -comentó Madge mirando a Katniss.

-Puedes hablar tranquilamente delante de ella -dijo Katniss defendiendo a su cada vez más impertinente amiga, luego hablaría con ella.

-No quiero interrupciones -miró de nuevo a Madge.

-Vale, vale -dijo la aludida- Entiendo que queráis intimidad -se acercó a Katniss- Bueno, os dejo a solas, sed buenos -dicho se esto se marchó.

Peeta no se lo podía creer, ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil mantener el control de la situación? No era la primera vez que se encontraba con pacientes protestones y contestones, pero claro que dos mujeres le tomaran el pelo de esa manera tan descarada… ¡Joder! Esto no es ni de lejos normal.

Una vez a solas con Katniss en la habitación decidió que era mejor mantener un tono neutro ¿Tono neutro? Vaya pedazo de gilipollez, un médico no tiene por qué estar nervioso y menos aun cuando se trata de mantener a raya a una díscola paciente. Claro que cuando la díscola paciente te sonríe te caes con todo el equipo.

-Quiero que entiendas de una vez que tu caso es un caso grave, no puedes tomártelo a broma y si quieres acelerar tu recuperación lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir mis consejos.

Katniss no dijo nada y eso le puso aún más nervioso, simplemente le miraba, su cara decía que estaba sopesando sus palabras pero que se resistía a aceptarlas así como así, sin presentar antes batalla. Increíble.

-La rehabilitación -prosiguió Peeta- Es parte fundamental -se sentía un poco pedante hablando así pero siguió- Para que recuperes la movilidad al cien por cien en tu pierna -no pudo evitar mirar esa parte de su anatomía- Sé que puede resultar algo cansado y molesto pero supongo que quieres retomar tu vida normal.

Ella mantenía la boca cerrada ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra táctica de desconcierto? No me gusta ni un pelo, pensó él.

-Así que procura involucrarte en tu propia recuperación, yo no puedo hacer milagros, únicamente puedo establecer un tratamiento para que te recuperes, pero como es lógico, y no eres ninguna niña pequeña para no entenderlo, sin tu colaboración eso no es posible.

Peeta dejó de hablar ya que se sentía un completo estúpido, ella le miraba, sin decir una palabra, manteniendo la seriedad en su cara. Seguro que en su cabeza estaba procesando la información pero…

-¿Has acabado el discursito? ¿Tienes un plus en tu nómina por soltar esas chorradas?

Ahí estaba la desagradable contestación que se esperaba, lo sabía, lo sabía. La había hablado como a una persona estúpida y la respuesta no podía ser de otro modo. Se lo tenía merecido, aun así no podía ceder ante ella, sino vaya clase de médico que era, achicarse ante cualquier paciente con lengua afilada.

-No soy tonta, aunque te cueste creer lo contrario, simplemente no comparto tu opinión respecto al tratamiento a seguir, por muy médico que seas -se sentó bien en la cama para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras, ya que no podía enfrentarse a él de pie como hubiera querido- Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que vaya a irme de aquí para hacer _puenting_ o algo similar, simplemente creo tener derecho a elegir cómo quiero recuperarme y pienso que mi sofá y mi casa son perfectamente adecuados para ello.

-Mira…

-No me interrumpas ¿vale? yo te he dejado hablar de un tirón -volvió a enderezarse en la cama- Entiendo que te preocupes por tus pacientes, hasta ahí todo normal pero creo que… ¿cómo decirlo? -le miró fijamente- ¿Te excedes?

-Yo no me exc…

-Pues yo creo que sí, me encuentro bien y me encontraría mejor si pudiera salir de aquí, y sobretodo quitarme este horrible camisón -se lo agarró con brusquedad para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, haciendo que se movieran sus pechos desnudos bajo la tela- llevo varios días sin dormir ya que resulta imposible en esta cama tan estrecha, no puedo ducharme como es debido, tengo la piel áspera como un lagarto, mi pelo parece una escoba y… -se calló al ver que él se sentaba en la cama y la miraba con una expresión amable.

-Te entiendo perfectamente -dijo con voz suave, muy diferente a la que había empleado hasta ahora- Pero debes confiar en mí.

Vaya, la frase que toda mujer odia oír de labios de un hombre, por muy médico que éste sea y por muy apetecibles labios que tenga.

-Yo…sé que es tu trabajo -ella ahora habló más serena- Pero ¡ES HORRIBLE! -él sonrió- No te lo puedes ni imaginar -Peeta miró su reloj.

-Bueno, siento tener que irme, sobre todo ahora que parece que empezamos a entendernos. Haré lo que pueda para que tu estancia aquí sea lo más corta posible, y lo más entretenida posible -se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta- ahora creo, y acepta mi humilde consejo de médico, que deberías descansar.

Por una vez en la vida Katniss se calló una réplica, la verdad es que el doctor Mellark estaba siendo amable, y probablemente tenía razón, probablemente no, seguro tenía razón. Así que, a descansar.

Pero lo cierto es que no podía dormir ahora, él había estado sumamente cerca y había podido oler su colonia, el aroma la resultaba muy familiar… Buscó su móvil en la mesita auxiliar y llamó a Madge.

-Necesito tus conocimientos en lo que a perfumería masculina se refiere ahora mismo.

-¿Cómo? -contestó Madge divertida- ¿Tienes que hacer un regalo?

-No seas boba, ¿Te acuerdas del último regalo que hice a Gale?

-¿Al hombre primitivo que rehusó amablemente echarse perfume porque cree que disminuye su masculinidad?

-Sí, ese -dijo riéndose.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te acuerdas o no?

-Sí, le compraste _XS_ de Rabanne ¿Por?

-Nada, gracias -y colgó.

Madge miró su teléfono con cara de idiota, ¿A qué demonios venias esa pregunta…? ¡Joder claro! Ella mismo había comprobado que cierto doctor no era un Neartdental.

Katniss pasó la tarde, en apariencia tranquila, recibió un par de visitas de compañeros de trabajo, pero extrañamente no de Gale eso sí le sorprendió, ahora que poco a poco iba recuperándose según el doctor Mellark no, según ella sí, quería empezar a involucrarse de nuevo en el caso que estaban trabajando.

No se la había pasado por algo el montón de incógnitas que había en todo lo sucedido. El caso Cornelius Snow era de vital importancia y, probablemente un error de alguien del departamento, todo se había ido a la mierda.

Decidida a empezar a volver a la normalidad, aparentemente claro, ya que realizar su trabajo desde la cama de un hospital la hacía sentirse como esos estúpidos ricos que no soltaban ni su móvil ni su ordenador portátil aunque les diera un infarto. Bueno pero ahora en su situación podía mostrarse algo más comprensiva.

Tomó su móvil, arrugó el morro cuando vio que le quedaba poca batería, pero aun así marcó el número de su compañero.

Mierda, ¡Joder! El buzón de voz.

Era raro, se supone que Gale ya había vuelto a su trabajo, eso sí, con otro compañero, pero… bueno, podría estar en alguna zona de escasa o nula cobertura.

Se revolvió en la cama ¿Dónde estaba el doctor y su promesa de hacerla más agradable la convalecencia?

La tele, que puta ironía, nunca tenía el tiempo suficiente para verla en casa y ahora sosteniendo el mando a distancia con gesto aburrido cambiaba de canal de forma autómata, sin decidirse por nada.

Bueno, lo cierto es que no había nada por lo que decidirse.

Se alegró, sólo un poco, cuando una enfermera vino a colocarle una nueva dosis de antibiótico ¡genial! ¡De puta madre! , debo estar como una regadera cuando la interrupción de una enfermera me levanta el ánimo.

Lo cierto es que Delly resultaba amable y habladora, muy de agradecer ya que temía cuando el turno cambiaba y aparecía la sargento Jackson. Ella pinchaba con la aguja como si no fuera humana. Según había oído nadie en toda la planta donde estaba ingresada criticaba sus tácticas. ¡Cómo para atreverse!

Vaya mierda de rutina, si tener un empleo con horario fijo se parecía en algo a la rutina del hospital… todo a su hora; hacía apuestas consigo misma para ver si hoy se retrasaban en algo, pues no, la cena ya la estaban repartiendo, podía oír los sonidos metálicos de las bandejas con la cena.

Me estoy volviendo realmente gilipollas.

Katniss cenó poco, como siempre, aunque poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a la pseudocomida del hospital, claro que en peores plazas había toreado, tanto Gale como ella, días en los que tener la oportunidad de comer cualquier cosa, deprisa, en el coche era todo un lujo.

Miró de reojo la mesilla, allí tenía escondida la pitillera de Madge, se moría por fumarse ese cigarrito… bueno por fumarse unos cuantos, pero tendría que esperar a medianoche, cuando la pusieran la última dosis del día y ya no la interrumpieran más hasta las seis de la mañana.

Paciencia. Iba a disfrutarlo. Paciencia.

-¿Estás dormida?

-No -contestó demasiado seca.- ¿Cómo podría estarlo?

Peeta pasó por alto su respuesta.

-Ten, te he traído un libro, Delly me ha dicho que es entretenido.

-¿Y esa es tu forma de hacerme más grata mi estancia?

Joder, mira que es desagradable. Paciencia Peeta.

-Es un comienzo ¿No? Además -miró la cubierta- Es de agentes secretos -la miró a ella esperando su ácida respuesta- _Bad Attitude_, de Sherrilyn Kenyon -Miró de nuevo la contraportada- No conozco a esta autora, pero si Delly dice que está bien…

-No me disgustan los libros… -dijo ahora más tranquila, había sido una estúpida integral- Pero aquí me aburro demasiado, no sé si leer será lo mejor para entretenerme.

-Pruébalo -dijo Peeta despreocupadamente, hablándola más como un amigo que como su médico- Yo tengo una teoría si en el segundo capítulo no me he enganchado al libro abandono.

-Bueno, no me parece mala idea… _Bad Attitude_… No sé, quizás no tenga la cabeza para intrigas en este momento.

-Te dejo, debo acabar mi ronda.

Peeta se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de abrirla Katniss le llamó.

-¿Cómo es que aun estás trabajando? Pensé que nosotros éramos los únicos gilipollas que hacíamos horas extras -se rio dejándole impresionado- ahora ya no me podré quejar a Haymitch.

-Hoy he tenido que doblar turno -dijo pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Katniss ya se había quedado con ese detalle pero ahora parecía fijarse mucho más- Un compañero se ha casado y está de luna de miel, así que…

-En vez de contratar más personal abusan del que tienen.

-Más o menos.

-Si te sirve de consuelo en la policía pasa más o menos lo mismo.

-Sí -dijo animado parecía que sí era posible mantener una conversación con ella en términos aceptables.

-Con la única diferencia que a nosotros no hace falta que se nos case nadie del departamento, siempre andamos escasos de personal.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

-Pero en el fondo te gusta ¿eh? -dijo en un tono juguetón. Katniss se quedó callada, nunca hasta ahora la había hablado de ese modo.

-Bueno… -se encogió de hombros- Supongo que todos somos un poco masoquistas ¿No te parece?

Peeta disimuló una sonrisa de complicidad, no era el momento, pero sobretodo no era el lugar para coquetear. Una verdadera pena.

-Supongo -dijo con su tono habitual y abrió la puerta- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches -repitió ella como una niña buena, a la espera de su golosina.

Su premio estaba en el cajón de la mesita auxiliar, esperando, llamándola. Ahora que ya no recibiría más visitas era su oportunidad. Levantó la cabeza, intentando oír voces procedentes del pasillo, nada, ligeros murmullos, seguramente las enfermeras comentando cosas.

-¡Bien! Diez minutos más y disfrutaré del cigarro más deseado de toda mi vida -murmuró al cuarto vacío.

Sonrió como una gata golosa.

**Bien, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo para que valláis abriendo boca.**

**Aviso que quizás el resto de capítulos no suban tan rápido, ni tan seguido, pero no me retrasare milenios como en mis otras historias (jaja lo siento). Mas que nada porque esta ya esta escrita y no necesito del beneplácito de las musas jeje. Aun así no subiré un capítulo todos los días ni mucho menos. Intentare subirlos regularmente, cuando tenga un hueco.**

**Espero que la disfrutéis.**

**¡Paz y Amor!**


End file.
